Depressed Bird
by robinloverforever53
Summary: Robin is reminded of his parents and has lost his way. now it's up to the team to cheer him up if they can find him that is. sorry suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so I am the author of ****transformed at night**** and so this is a one shot. I'm depressed right now because of a little fight I had in school. It was between me and two of my friends. It was a stupid fight.** **I'm still a little angry but its more toward my family instead of my friends. So without further ado.**

**Depressed Bird**

(Robin's P.O.V.)

Everyone was worried how could I blame them, they haven't seen the things that I have. All except Batman after all he was the one who took me in. Now I was in a therapy session with Black Canary and boy was it boring. "Robin tell me what happened tonight?" I narrowed my eyes even though BC couldn't see them from behind my sunglasses I could tell she saw them. "Someone died tonight alright."

"Everyone is taking this harder then you tell me why aren't you taumatized?" I was getting tired of this. I knew she was asking this because both leagues were watching me right now. "I'm not traumatized because... of that night." I whispered the last part so only I could hear it. "What was that Robin?"

"Because of that night!happy now!" Her eyes widened at my sudden outburst. I lowered my head and found the floor more interessting. "What happened that night?" She was pushing but trying to keep at a distance. "That night was the night I became Robin." I didn't know what to do I was starting to relive that night. The cheers,the crowds,and all of the screams.

"The night you became Robin you saw something that made you who you are today am I right?" I didn't say a thing only hung my head even farther. "Robin?you can talk about it please just open up to us." Still I said nothing and I could tell BC was getting concerned. "Robin is it about your past?please I need something from you tell me please I can help you."

"You can't help me!" I raised my head and I could tell that interested her. "Why can't I? You need help right now, you saw what happened." I shook my head and looked at a vase that happened to be there. "No one can help me anymore ever since that day I don't know what to do."

"Then why do you still fight if you don't know what to do you can get someone killed. I bet you haven;t seen anyone die before tonight." I got up and stared at her with anger. "You don't know what I've been through! I've seen more then you think and don't tell me I haven't seen death before! I have!" With that I left and headed to the beta-tubes. I heard BC say my name but I didn't look back.

Winter in Gotham was better then in summer. More active people were around. I wandered the streets burning of my anger. It didn't seem to help. So I went to the top of a bulding and sat down. I couldn't take it anymore. No one could see how much pain I was really in.

I ran my hand through my hair and something caught my eye. It was a billboard of me and Bruce. I frowned and shook my head. Nothing was real anymore I only smiled for real when I was around the team,Bruce, and Alfred. I couldn't believe I blow up at BC but it didn't matter.

I was alone and I felt better by myself even though it was lonely. Bruce tried his best to cheer me up when my parents died. It didn't work. I was a shell of who I really was key word was. I thought of all the days I was truly happy.

"Mom can we get hot chocolate?" I looked over the side of the building. A woman was walking with her son. I felt a stab of longingness. They looked happy and thats when I realized it. I jumped off the roof and walked down a street to a café. I then turned right, walking a liitle farther down that street.

I stopped in front of the cemetery and took a deep breath. This was the first time in a while that I visited them. I opened the gate and walked to the last row. I brushed snow off of the last two stones. I saw my parents names and smiled. "I never thought that after you died I would find friends to call family. So thamks mom and dad."

**Wow that was long but I'm glad I did it I feel so much better and while I was writing this I thought hey why don't I put the team in it so I thought I'll write another chapter as soon as I get reviews. So the next chapter for my other story should be posted soon as long as I get enough review. If not I might stop it so please read that story and thanks.**

**~bye guys from Robinloverforever53**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I didn't get as many reviews for my Chapter 3 for ****Transformed at Night****.** **I'm a little disappointed when I only got like one review. I hope I get more reviews then last time. I don't want to stop my other story but if I don't get anymore reviews I will have to shut it down. ='( I don't want to stop it so please review it.**

**In the city**

(Kaldur's P.O.V.)

I could not believe it my teammate, my friend was yelling at Black Canary. But I know she went to far Robin does not like to talk about himself and thats why we should not have pried. Robin walked out of the room and didn't come back.

"I can't believe she did that! Rob doesn't talk about himself so why try! I mean come on!" Wally made for the door and grabbed the knob. "Wally where are you going my friend?" Wally looked at us and glared, his eyes narrowed and said. "I am going to find my _best_ friend and talk with him. He was raised by Batman if he is angry about that."

He pointed to the room Black Canary was in. "Then something is wrong and I'm going to be there for him." Robin B-01 Gotham City the computer announced. "Oh great he left thanks for wasting my time." Wally stormed out of the room and I sighed.

"We should help search for Robin I agree something is wrong with him. Anyone else is coming?" Everyone followed me out into the hall and we went to the zeta beam transporters. Wally was already there talking with Batman.

Batman seemed angrier then he usually was. "Please Batman I want to know if he's okay. He's my best friend I deserve to know whats up with him." Batman just shook his head and Wally lowered his. "Batman we want to know too. He is our friend and we deserve to be there for him in his time of need."

Batman glared at us and nodded slowly. "If Robin doesn't want to talk with you, you are to leave my city and come back here. You will not bring it up unless Robin does." We nodded and filed into the transporter.

When we walked out of the cramped telephone booth the first thing I see is snow. The way it falls so gently it was peaceful. Untill I heard the sirens of police cars that I remembered this was the devil city.

"Well team lets find our friend." We walked out of the alley and down a street. "How are we going to find Rob in this god forsaken city?" Artemis asked with a bit of anger. "I don't exactly know Artemis but we should split up and cover more ground. Wally you are with Superboy. Artemis with M'gann and Zantanna with me. Lets move out and good luck."

"Are you sure Robin wants us here Aqualad?" I turned to Zantanna, and saw that she was worried. "If Robin wants us out then thats what we'll do." We went to the center of the city and started there this is probably going to be a long search but we are a family and always will be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey its me again and as usual I have a story to tell you. Well we all saw what kind of leader Kaldur is but I think its time for a certain friend of our little bird to share a little light on the little bird. And no I don't mean Wally. **

**Leads**

(M'gann's P.O.V.)

I hope Robin is alright it takes a lot to get him angry but what happened in that room was astounding. Robin is one of my close friends but he is secretive and won't let us in at all. I heard him once or should I say accidently peaked into his mind.

I didn't see much but he was scared and wanted something that was out of reach. It seemed like he was depressed before. "Artemis are you sure he could be around here?" Artemis dragged me literally to a library and we were in the bathroom currently.

"Yes Megan Robin is book smart I saw one time that when he got angry at something he read a book. So if he's angry he has to be here." I nodded and sighed Artemis caught this and stopped tying her shoes. "Megan as soon as we leave here you can pick the next place alright?"

I smiled and soon we were looking around the library trying to find our little brother. "So have you seen any change in Robin in the past few days?" Artemis looked confused as we walked on. "No why? Have you seen anything?" I nodded and I sat on the ground, patting the spot next to me showing Artemis to sit as well.

"Robin has been more quiet then usual and he hasn't eaten much at the cave. I mean that whole day he was there he only ate an apple and that was it." Artemis nodded slowly and then looked at the floor. "Artemis...I'm really worried about him what if something was really wrong?"

"Then we try to figure it all out and if he doesn't want us to look for him, we won't but not before we look." I smiled and got up hope surged though my whole body. Artemis and I searched the whole library before we decided to check another place.

"Oh I think I know where he could be!" I yelled and Artemis quickly ran to me. "Well where could he be?" I smiled and told her that Robin always liked the park and that we should try there.

To our surprized no one was there. I hung me head and I felt a soft wind next to me. I looked up to see Wally. "Wally? Did you find Robin anywhere?" Wally shook his head and my shoulders drooped. This was not helping us at all.

"Me and Supes looked at the city hall, café, and the game building. He wasn't at any of them!" Artemis put her hand on my shoulder and looked at Wally. "We checked at the library and here and still no Robin."

"So none of us has had any luck I sure hope Kaldur and Zatanna have something worth while." Superboy said as he landed with a thud on his feet. "I hate it here how does Robin like it so much?"

I heard Kaldur in my head. _'Team I believe me and Zatanna have found something that maybe of use. Meet us at the café as soon as possible.'_ We all looked at each other and began walking to the café.

Five minutes later we were coming to the café. Kaldur and Zatanna were there drinking hot chocolate. "So what is it? What did you find?" Zatanna looked up and set her mug down. "We believe Robin has been here today but just to talk. He was talking to a waitress and it seemed to be pretty long after he left and went that way about a few blocks."

She pointed to the west. "M'gann can you find Robin's mind and trake it?" I sighed and then closed my eyes searching didn't take long before I found it. "There found it but it's weak he's really far away and if he gets farther away I won't be able to trake it."

So we were off racing for Robin like it was our last time to see him. I wasn't going to lose him now and not ever. I will find you Robin and when I do I will hug you so tight you can't get away again. I miss my little brother so much and you will always have me to fall back on for help.

**Wow that was a lot of writing and so with that I am done for the day. I'm now going to eat and then relax for the day so reviews are great and goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry its been sooooooo long since I did a story but im back. Trust me I will finish these stories. So this is a short little memo but ya so onto the story.**

**Found you, found me**

(Megan's P.O.V.)

Robin was getting close and I was getting anxious. The team was running with me in the lead we had to get to Robin as fast as possible. I stopped outside a cemetery, Robins emotions were all over the place. But I pushed them aside and went into the cemetery.

It was creepy, no one was in sight but yet I could feel Robin in here somewhere at the back. There was a hill and I knew Robin was on the other side. I looked back at the others Zatanna seemed determinded, Wally looked worried, Artemis seemed afraid, Conner seemed unhazed by all of this, Kaldur being the leader kept his emotions to himself.

I am never going to let go of Robin. Something was bothering him and I was going to find it out. I looked forward again and trudged on, even if the cemetery was creeepy I wasn't about to back down. Robin had taught me that and I was glad I got to meet him.

My little brother was hurt and it was about time that he was healed from whatever hurt him. The earth culture was strange but family was the same here as it is on Mars. We were close to the hill now and I began to jog up the hill. I stopped on top of it and saw rows of graves and people who had lost someone were here too.

But these people were leaving muttering about people who died a long time ago. What mattered to me right now was my little brother. I walked down the hill and looked out across the graves. The team was right behind me, I didn't see him anywhere and I got worried. Then a black haired boy stood up at the last row of graves.

"Guys I think thats Robin over there." The team looked where I pointed and all nodded. "Wait we need to show that we understand don't we?" Zatanna said and I kinda agreed, I really wanted to see if that was Robin. "I think we should bring these."

Zatanna said a spell and six bouquets of flowers were in the air before we knew it. One bouquet landed in my hands and one by one each one flew into someones hands. We all walked over to the boy. He looked to be as tall as Robin and the same kind of hair.

His head was bent down and he looked so vunerable that way. I got to the row and saw that it was none other then Richard Grayson, he looked some what like Robin. I walked closer and saw that it was Robin, I was so relieved.

I walked closer and he looked at me then looked away. I placed my flowers on a grave with the name Mary Grayson. I stood up and he looked down. He slowly turned to me and the team. Zatanna put her flowers on John Grayson's grave and then hugged him like there was no tomarrow.

It caught him off gaurd but slowly he returned her hug. I could tell that they liked each other.

**(Zatanna's P.O.V.)**

I couldn't believe that Robin had a past like mine but it was worst. I set my flowers on his fathers grave. That was to much my vision started to blur, the tears were going to roll now. Before they could fall I hugged Robin showing that I too felt the same way.

He tensed and I knew he wasn't expecting this at all. Slowly he hugged me back I wanted to stay like that forever if I could. I felt the tears come and what I felt on my shoulder was surprizing. Robin was actually crying, he never did that. So for him to cry it must've been hard to cope with this long.

I felt arms around me and Robin. I looked up to see that the team was giving Robin a group hug. We broke off after a few minutes. "So you found me, was it hard?" Robin had stopped crying a long time ago and was smiling at us.

A few minutes later we were all sitting at the café again. I was sitting next to Robin, he seemed a little distant. "So Robin we just want to tell you that we are always going to be here for you. Don't keep your emotions all inside."

Robin was smiling at us and I felt for once happy. "Thanks and I guess you all want to know what happened all those years ago." The team and me leaned in closer, Robin took a deep breathe. "Four years ago a man named Tony Zucco wanted money from Haley's circus. I was in that circus with my mom and dad. The circus never gave him the money and he vowed he would get revenge. That night I was going to be on the trapeze with my family. But Zucco lossened some bolts and my parents fell to their deaths."

I gasped this couldn't be Robin was only nine when his parents died. He got up and looked at us. "Robin how do you smile everyday knowing that,that had happened." Robin looked confused but then laughed that creepy laugh.

"I was upset when it happened but I found friends and a new family that I know can't be replaced." I felt my cheeks turn red, was that suppose to happen? Well whatever I know now that if we are happy Robins happy and thats all that counts.

"Hey we should go back to the mountain I have an interview that I have to end." So we left and went back to the mountain. Black Canary and Robin were sitting in the room again. "Sorry I left like that." Robin said and he looked comfortable. "You seemed upset and I should be sorry I didn't know that, that would affect you like that."

"Well you asked a pretty hard question." That was different Robin never said anything was hard ever. "I never said that death affected me like other people. I've seen it first hand and still I know when I try and I don't try to save those people. I know that if I was faster I could have saved them but then again I was being attacked."

"Then why are you so unhappy with this conversation?" I felt fear go up my spine. "I never said I was unhappy about this I know I tried my best and thats all you can ask from me." I didn't know how to explain it but I was happy with this outcome.

Black Canary smiled and ruffled Robins hair.i can't believe it but I can feel both Robin and everyone else is a lot happier now that secrets were over with.

**Well there you have it and wow my hands hurt from typing so much. But I'm not done with this story so stay tuned and I will have more coming.**


End file.
